Crimson eyed Brotherhood
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: What if Kushina was Mikoto's sister, What if Naruto was Adopted by the uchiha What if Naruto and Sasuke became one of the three strongest Uchiha members ever. Naruto is adopted by the Uchiha Naruhina SasuIno Sakura Basing Itachi BAshing (ONly from Sasuke) OC Kekkei genkei Naruto and Sasuke. rated M Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this new fanfic. it's the first ive been doing at the same time as another fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. note this is also available as a challenge on my profile.

Crimson eyed brotherhood: chapter 1: adoption.

Kushina Uzumaki uchiha was gone and with her next to her was her lover. Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves konahagakure. Kushina was a kind soul and like her sister Mikoto wear different from the majority of their clan they wear much kinder then the usual aggressive attitude most Uchiha displayed. In-fact most believed it was because of their heritage of part Uzumaki and Uchiha was reason they never seemed like the other uchiha clansmen. The fact Kushina was a uchiha was hidden from many mostly because they wear orphans and Kushina had been adopted by family of Uzumaki decent when they she younger however the family did not have enough money and thus Mikoto was adopted by another that did. This was very smart because both them had a rare mutation in there sharingan. They called it the uzu-chen gene (whirlpool chain) this allowed them to use there sharingan, to create yellow chakra chains and manipulate water to earth shattering degrees and generate yellow chakra that could be moulded into physical mass. This coupled with their lightning and fire affinity made them extremely powerful and wear targets of being kidnapped by villages like kumo. Because they weren't shown as related the villages wouldn't discover they both possessed it and if one was to be captured the other would be spared.

The hokage looked at the two lover's cold, pale, dead still holding onto the young boy. The child had blonde hair like his fathers, he had a seal on his stomach and whisker marks on each check. This child was Naruto Uzumaki uchiha Namikaze.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze boy that's a mouthful" he chuckled grimly picking up the boy. He picked the boy up and disappeared leaving to the counsel hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we hear sarutobi? You said this was not about the kyuubi" asked Hiashi

"Yes and no you see the nine tails as you know was sealed inside this child hear" Sarutobi said pointing the boy.

"What of it?" asked Fugaku

"Well you see im not an idiot im not gonna give him a crummy apartment and no protection I was hoping that one of you would like you to adopt the child given his name you should be interested" he explained

"What is his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha" he said causing gasps all eyes turned on Fugaku who was wide eyed and mutterings of the fourth having a son.

"I shall" he expectedly said "I am his uncle and he is my son's cousin if anyone is to take care of him it is I. Mikoto will be pleased to be raising her sister's child and not have him given to another clan"

"Very well Naruto's name will shortened to uchiha and we'll use a fuinjutsu/Genjutsu hybrid to give him black hair so his father's enemies never discover he exists" Sarutobi explained and everyone once again agreed.

"THIS MEETING HAS ENDED" he announced

"HAI!" said all the council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku walked to his home and opened the door immediately Mikoto walked up to him.

"This is Kushina's son his name is Naruto wear adopting him" Fugaku explained Mikoto exploded into tears and feel to flour. While Itachi who was holding onto the year old Sasuke looked sad.

"Does that mean Aunty Kushina is dead?" asked the young Itachi. Fugaku nodded as Itachi to teard up his tears hit the baby sasuke's face who began reach up and try to catch them. Fugaku held Mikoto and beckoned Itachi to come closer who had the two year old sasuke in his arms. they hugged for moment. Then let go.

"S-so we've adopted Kushina's son" Mikoto said wiping away her tears.

"Yes we have he'll be sleeping in Sasuke's room im hoping that sasuke being older than Naruto will become a role model to his little cousin" Fugaku explained

"So does that mean I have two little ones to take care of" asked Itachi

"Yes" replied Fugaku

"Awesome" Itachi grinned something he did rarely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 years later Naruto aged: 6 Sasuke aged: 7

It had been six years Both Naruto and Sasuke had become very close. Naruto was always bright and happy which always uplifted Sasuke usual dark demeanour while, Sasuke was happy being a big brother figure to his younger cousin. They wear known in the clan walls as the sun and moon of the Uchiha (yes I know I blatantly nicked that from Naruto uchiha: son and moon of the uchiha but I highly recommend you read that). Naruto was known for his bright blue eyes and his proficiency at fire Jutsus that Mikoto said that wear great and wear on par with Kushina (he knew he was adopted and was proud to be of two powerful clans). While Sasuke would be known as the moon for his pale skin and Genjutsu techniques. Some found it disturbing that he was able to simulate the destruction of the earth using the moon to crash into from his signature Genjutsu Tsuki no akumu so well. both 'brothers' wear very close to each other and often spared with their Taijutsu but Naruto was Never as good as Sasuke in that department. However Naruto had skill in one area and he exceled at it tremendously that was that was of course the usage of ninjutsu. Naruto could use up to 8 fireballs, 2 phoenix flowers and 1 fire dragon before either falling unconscious or having to stop because of low chakra. Naruto was always expanding his chakra supplies and was eager to learn new Jutsus. both wear prodigy in their own right but both always felt a little over shadowed by their older brother Itachi. Either way their brotherly rivalry always improved themselves (though whenever they showed it at their school some guy in a green suit would preach something about youth scaring the shit out of them). Either way Naruto and Sasuke had become powerful ninja and they wear ONLY 6/7.

Mikoto surprisingly pushed for their training Fugaku just guessed that she was paranoid about losing her sister's son and of course the protection of her own. Naruto's training began when he was five like Sasuke and still had lots to learn. Sasuke was two years ahead of him and was really good at Taijutsu and Genjutsu.

Sasuke and Naruto often went to the park wear their friends often played with them there which usually consisted of Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino. Sasuke Usually Hanged out with Shino as he found Kiba's loud mouth Personality annoying and Shikamaru's laziness a chore to cope with, While Choji he didn't mind. Shino was always friendly once you got past the whole bug thing and his habit of just fucking APPEARING. Naruto did notice this was this one girl with blue hair and lavender eyes that seemed to follow him. He found it strange and thought she was pretty but whenever he talked to her she always fainted. Sasuke found it funny and was grateful that he had to deal with one fan girl instead of the 40 odd he had to. Recently they had been very restless as they wear going to join the Academy they wear much Hyper and Naruto found it hard to sleep. Finally the day had come they wear to begin their training at the academy.

"Okay you've eaten your breakfast" asked Mikoto

"Yes" Sasuke said

"Yep" Naruto said

"Have you brush your teeth"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Have you washed?"

"Of course"

"Gross why wouldn't I"

"Naruto you didn't answer" Mikoto said sternly making sure.

"Yes I have" he said.

"Okay lets go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he ran to the academy gates.

"Come on Big Brother" Naruto yelled

"Im coming im coming" Sasuke yelled in reply.

"Not fast enough" Yelled Naruto while Mikoto chuckled

"Bye Kaa-san" they both yelled as they entered. Mikoto sighed as they entered the academy.

"He sure is like you isn't he Kushina" she said smiling thinking about her sister. Some ware in the clouds a smiling red head and a blonde looked at their son and his cousin with happiness in their eyes.

Inside Naruto and sasuke chose to sit at the back with the same pale eyed girl that kept on fainting and a Inuzaka clan member. The Hyuuga blushed while the Inuzaka scowled but smiled after noticing who they wear. Then the two instructors arrived it was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: okay im fone please review : ) and enjoy the next chapter. Also the following are Naruto and Sasuke's abilities including the Mangekyo when it gets activated. they don't have all these Jutsu's at the beginning as well.

Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha

Jutsu: Shadow clone Jutsu, Fireball Technique, phoenix flower Jutsu, fire dragon, Rasengan and Exploding clone along with its counterpart incendiary exploding clone. Water dragon Jutsu, Chidori, boil water cloud, Tsunami Blast, Water whip Jutsu, Water Snare Jutsu, Electro Bolt Blast Jutsu and electro water Trap Jutsu.

Mangekyo/Kekkei genkei: Amaterasu (allows never extinguishing black fire to be shot from his left eye), Inari (summons fox spirits that are made out of black flames), Boil release (water + fire), Blaze release (fire + electricity) and Conduit release (Water + electricity).

Susanoo: Stage 1: ribcage, Stage 2: Kitsune skeleton with four tails placed onto its shoulders, Stage 3: 4 more tails surround the lower body and appear to gain muscle and its two extra arms Final Stage: Kitsune skeleton gains muscle separates it's 8 tails gains a new one and gains samurai armour on each arm and uses a shield in one hand, a tanto in another and a sword in another. All are shown to be yellow.

Sasuke Uchiha

Jutsu: multiple Unnamed Genjutsu (6 in total), fire Ball Jutsu, Chidori, Phoenix flower, Shadow clone and exploding clone.

Mangekyo: Tsukuyomi (creats second most strongest Genjutsu) and Sarutahiko (allows user to generate Swords made of purple Matter and chains)

Kekei genkai: Blaze release

Susanoo: same from in the manga.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. don't forget to review. also Hinata is going to be on Naruto's team and after the massacre Kakashi is going to Adopt them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay in hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter cause this is gonna be awesome…Hopefully :P. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Crimson eyed Brotherhood: Chapter 2: The Massacre

It had been 6 months since they had joined the Academy and Sasuke Uchiha and his Cousin Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha had become the Prodigies of their class. Unfortunately with that came the Prospect of the dreaded Fan girl. Sasuke Usually had to drag his cousin away from the hordes of Hater or Fan girls that yelled at each other. Though Naruto Always seemed to Notice one Girl in particular she had blue hair, lavender pupiless eyes and always fainted whenever he talked to her. She was fan girl yes but there was something different about her in particular that set her out from the rest. She was the first. She hadn't even scene his skill but she still liked him. Maybe there was something different her he hadn't noticed. Either way he didn't mind being in her company unlike someone else who would always be annoying, pestering and no really no anything about him. Sasuke always managed to get him out of the hordes. Usually because when to two groups of fan girls met there was always be a argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Nii-san" Yelled Sasuke

"Yeah what is it" he asked

"Why are you going that way to the classroom it's the end of the day"

"I got a Detention because I almost set Iruka-sensei hair on fire with my Jutsu again" Naruto answered with a goofy grin

"Really? Again Naruto If you get one more Kaa-san is going to ground you again"

"Sorry" Naruto Answered shamefully looking at the floor.

"Gah Little brother" Sasuke growled

"What! I said I was sorry!" he yelled

"Whatever little brother" Sasuke said before running in the other direction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had finished his detention as he walked home he noticed something strange all the lights in the Uchiha district…wear off.

"SASUKE NII-SAN!" Naruto yelled again and again he entered his house and went to the kitchen. Till suddenly he stomped on the floor layed Sasuke shivering like a dying infant Next to him ware his Parents covered in blood and looming over them like a shadow that consumed all of Naruto's horror.

Was Itachi.

"I-Itachi Nii-san WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed full of rage and hate. Red chakra began to spiral out of him consuming him. Itachi Didn't bat an eye

'Maybe Sarutobi-sama was Right not to go overboard' Itachi thought as he watched in morbid fascination as Naruto was surrounded by red bubbly chakra.

"Itachi" Naruto's voice called "IM GONNA KILL YOU" Naruto leapt into the air but was Stopped By Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a dark world he looked behind him to see the Nine tails standing there looming over him grinning.

"So Uchiha you have appeared"

"Who are you" He asked causng the beast to roar in laughter

"I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO THE NINE TALIED FOX AND THE MOST POWERFUL BIJU IN EXISTENCE" It roared.

"W-why H-how"

"I have been sealed inside you since you birth did you not notice how the villigers hated you dispised you or did your Uchiha Arrogance make you blind"

"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto "I did but didn't think it mattered I still had my family bt now Itachi Nii-san had killed them Sasuke Nii-san, Kaa-san and farther there all dead"

"Then release me! Set me free! Allow my power to flow throw you and I will remove your pain!" He grinned

"No I know what kind of things you did that night your trying to trick me I know it" he said

"Aah Naruto if you only knew" He said upset as a flash of white surrounded Naruto sending him back to reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"N-no It can't be true I can't h-Have t-The K-Kyuubi s-sealed i-Inside me" He stuttered as the red chakra reseeded from his body.

"Oh but Brother or shall I say cousin you do the Nine Tails is sealed in you" Itachi grinned and Slammed Naruto into the wall "I'll say to you what I said to your brother" he grinned even more "You don't have enough hate and you never will. Go to the secret meeting room of the Uchiha clan there you will find the truth. The true power of the Uchiha clan" he said losing his grin and regaining his more intelligent composure. Letting Naruto go as he fainted from terror and exhaustion. Then Itachi left in a swirl of crows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hours before anyone came to save them. Naruto and Sasuke wear taken to the Hospital and both slipped into a coma it would be days before they would awaken. After they woke up they wear told of what happened both…on that day fell they fell right into their Curse of Hatred.

Author's note: Okay that's it. Sorry this chapter was so short I wanted to update the fic as fast as possible. So enjoy I hope you could review it please please please aaaaaand please kay thanks. Next chapter will be the land of waves.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So then this Is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. With this one im gonna take my time someone said I should take more time to make better chaps so yeah I'll try. Though A family of snakes and foxs did a good job of frequent chaps with good quality. Either way enjoy, favourite and review.

Crimson eyed Brotherhood Chapter 3: Graduation and revelation

Naruto and Sasuke had changed a lot since the massacre. Naruto had become a lot more aggressive challenging other kids to fight and getting into trouble for Knocking out kids. He had also become more traumatized from the events. Behind his Aggressive demeanour, lust for battle and powerful attack patterns which hidden by another more calm and moody appearance was a broken child. A boy that longed for a loving hug the child who smiled and pranked was rarely scene though not gone giving some that he would return to his old self. Naruto had wanted for someone to help with his sorrow however was not given it. Sasuke on the other hand had become more arrogant in his skills and secluded. He like Naruto held a deep lust for battle but hid it more than his younger cousin. Both had been adopted by one Kakashi Hatake who had trained them and furthered them well but was not enough to help them with their problems. Most of the time Naruto managed to get out of trouble by training or by talking to the Hokage about stuff and Ninja life. Naruto still did pranks but sometimes there more dangerous than his old ones. People wear worried for him yet he still somehow maintained that happy go lucky nature he never got consumed by his hate it would sometimes fleur out. However Sasuke had changed the most other than when he was with Naruto he would always be aggressive, arrogant and revenge motivated beyond compare. This was slowly creating a devide between the boys as Naruto theorized that Itachi really had a different motive then the one he said he had. Naruto also thought of Killing Itachi for the honour of his clan and justice while Sasuke sought to kill him for betraying them nothing more nothing less. Naruto Knew that Sasuke was blinded by Hatred he tried his best to stop him from becoming to obsessed but he failing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Team 7 comprises of" started Iruka

"Hinata Hyuga" Causing her to straighten up a bit.

'Please Naruto-kun please' she pleaded in her head.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

'As long as she's not a fan girl or sakura I'll be fine' the raven haired boy thought

"Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki"

'Predictable' Sasuke thought

'YES!' Hinata shrieked in her head

"Your Jonin Instructor is Anko Matriashi" Making them all raise there eyebrows

'Dango-chan really? I thought she wasn't going to take the old fart's request anyway' thought Naruto

'Hnn Never heard of her' Sasuke thought

'Wait Isn't she the one who used to be Orochimaru's Apprentice before he left the village' Hinata thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roof of the academy

"DANGO-CHAN!" Yelled Naruto

"Ramen-Kun?" she said darkly causing Naruto to gulp. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT IN FRONT OF THE!" she yelled slamming her fist into the back of his head.

"OOOOOOW" yelled Naruto

"THE FUCK!?" asked Sasuke

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelped

"Anko-sensei why did you have to do that?" he yelled

"I Told you Gaki not to call me that when wear not training or at Ichiraku's"

"Sorry" he grinned

"You know her?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah you know when Kakashi trained you alone I was training with Anko-Chan hear" he beamed

"Okay" said Sasuke

"So then why don't you introduce yourself tell us your likes, dislikes and dreams shit like that" said Anko

"Okay" they said

"Okay let's start with you pale eyes"

"Oh Okay" she started taking a deep breath "what I like is well " she blushed looking at Naruto " along with Cinnamon buns and some other stuff" she said "I dislike mean people, thoughts who have unjust hatred for people, through who seek power for their own gain and evil people" she explained

'God a fan girl grate' mumbled Anko in her head ignoring the previous part

"My dreams are to unlock the true power of the byakugan as a Medical doujutsu instead of an offensive one, become the proud heiress of the Hyuga clan, make my father proud and become a great Shinobi"

'Oh we'll she seems to have more objectives then getting Ramen-Kun's pants' She thought referring to Naruto. "Okay go ahead Naruto"

"MY name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Believe it" he grinned "I like Ramen, dango, Anko-sensei" he said muttering "even though she seems to have a knack of forgetting to telling me things" he then continued by saying "I also enjoy sparring with my sensei and my older brother oh that's another thing I like my Older brother/cousin Sasuke" he explained

"I Dislike Sadistic crazy snake people who have hurt my sensei, When People freeze up in combat, people who hate my clans and people who bash the Hokage" he said showing his Hatred for Orochimaru and respect to the Hokage.

"My dreams are to be the first Hokage with two clans, to protect people who fight with me and who I love, protect the village and Kill my even older cousin Itachi" he said looking at Sasuke hoping that His Brother's goal hadn't consumed him.

"Okay good going ramen-san" Anko responded "Okay then duck ass it's your turn" gaining a glare from the brothers.

"Fine. My Name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes Are my little brother Naruto even though he can be a dobe" causing Naruto to pout "My dislikes I don't feel like saying" he said "My Dream is to kill a certain someone" he said causing Naruto to look worried for his brother's sanity.

"Uh huh" Anko said as awkward-ness and filled the roof. "Okay I'll see you guys in a half an hour at the training ground"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training ground

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had arrived at the training ground. They then sat wear the training logs wear and waited. 10 Minutes later she arrived.

"WEAR HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Naruto

"Ah Raman-kun always so impatient as always" Anko grinned "If you really want to know I was getting Dango"

"YOU WEAR GETTING LUNCH!" he yelled

"Yeah but I got you some too" she said sowing the container of sticky Dango. Naruto rushed over and tried to tackle it out of her hands. "Uh uh" she scolded "You need to earn it first by passing the graduation exam" she said.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sasuke Yelled

"oh yeah you need to get these two bells in order to win" teased Anko

"Ano Anko-sensei there are only two" Hinata said

"exactly because one of you will be going back to the academy"

"Ha guess the Hyuuga's going back" smirked Sasuke

"Big brother that's not funny to Hinata" Naruto scolded causing Hinata to blush. Anko grinned

"AND START" Yelled Anko suddenly all three disappeared and hid. 'My bets are Naruto and his cousin are going to win seeing as the Hyuuga may be to shy to talk to Naruto'

With Naruto

"Sasuke?" Naruto Asked

"Yeah" He responded

"Let's find Hinata"

"Why? There only two bells dobe"

"No that's a trick this obviously about Teamwork. Together we can play of are weaknesses. We both no wear decent at taijutsu yet Hinata's fantastic at it, im good at Ninjutsu which while you are to I have a larger supply of chakra but as such can't do any Genjutsu. Which is where you come in see?" Naruto Explained

"Kami Dobe I feel like an idiot"

"You feel like an idiot yet you call me one?" Naruto Responded causing Sasuke to Face-palm.

"Let's find her"

With Hinata

'Okay if I can find Naruto-Kun then we can team up and Beat Sensei' she thought

"Pist Hinata" a female voice said behind her

"What!?" Hinata gasped as she was struck in the forehead by Anko's palm. Soon Hinata got tired and fell asleep.

'Good old Sleeping Seal how you never disappoint me' she thought disappearing.

"Hinata!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke

"Oh" Naruto said as he leaned down.

"What is it Naruto"

"It's just a sleeping Seal I thought Anko-sensei would use an agony seal guess she took a liking to her" he explained

"What's a Agony seal" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to shiver and pull a face of torment.

"Something they use to torture missing Nin or enemy Nins…and me when I call her a snake bi" he suddenly stopped "that was close she's probably watching us right now" causing a certain snake mistress in a tree to smirk.

"Well can we wake her up"

"Yeah" he said putting his hand on her forehead and soon the seal vanished in a flash of yellow. Suddenly her eyes shot open only to see Naruto hanging right above her…causing her to faint.

"I thought you said she'll wake up"

"She did but she fainted" Naruto said

Suddenly a volley of Kunai came out of a tree Naruto Picked up Hinata and dogged Anko's attacks. Sasuke made some hand seals and tried to ensnare Anko in a Uchiha Genjutsu but she broke it. Putting Hinata down Naruto Made some Hand seals and began his new Jutsu

"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he announced firing small blasts of fire every ware. However Anko created a wall of Snakes that wear burned up. "Kami Dango-sensei you can be harsh sometimes" Naruto yelled Anko appeared behind him and punched him in the head but suddenly he dispersed.

"A Kage Bushin" Anko gasped suddenly she felt four Kicks to her Back sending her forward into a wall. She crashed into the ground as the four Bushin dispersed. "Damm it Raman-san I trained you to well" she spoke aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke is she alright" Naruto asked

"Yeah Hinata fainted that's all" Sasuke responded

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to snort trying to hide in a laugh from Hinata had admitted to Sasuke about Naruto. "What's so funny!?" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing Dobe" Sasuke said

"You guys we need to come up with a plan" Hinata said finally voicing her thoughts.

"Right this is how it's going to go down" Naruto Started

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko was searching for Naruto and the others when she suddenly saw Naruto and the others formulating a plan. She hid behind a tree watching them as they wear about leave. She took out four Kunai and threw them however the Kunai went right through them. Anko gasped it was a Genjutsu the most basic in fact how the fuck could she have mistook them for the real thing. Anko tried to make some distance from wear she was but activated a trap. Ninja wire flew out from a set of seals and trapped her. Naruto created a fireball and sent it down the right side of the wires while a clone did the left. The fire flowed down the wire Towards Anko but she broke out using her Snakes and kunai. Now released she jumped forward onto the ground but Hinata jumped out from a bush and began her Assault. Using a 32 palms she closed a majority of Anko's Chakra points. Hinata followed up her attack with a paralization Jutsu stopping Anko from moving.

"We've won Dango-sensei" Naruto said victoriously

"Ah fuck guess you guys win" she grumbled trying her best to talk through the paralization

"But we didn't get a bell"

"It was about teamwork you've all passed" Anko Explained. As Naruto and the other left she felt like something was being born that day almost like a legend.

Author's note: enjoyed the new chapter? Great sorry it took so long I've been distracted with school and GCSE stuff so it's kinda hard to get the time to write up fanfics. Anyway im also Uploading a new story that I will update like every two chapter of this so look out for that on my profile by the way it's a Lemon so for people who like that go on and check it out.


End file.
